Thank You for Love Me
by Akiko Nagato
Summary: Hei kalian tahu bahwa Cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja bahkan disaat waktu yang sangat tidak tepat, semua tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, semuanya bisa terjadi. Termasuk saat kalian bilang tak menyukainya namun hati berkata yang lain kalian telah membohongi diri sendiri, namun pada akhirnya cepat atau pun lambat dia akan tahu. RnR ONEGAI!/for Nnatsuki


**A/N : Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbawa! ****_MINNA-SAN _****AKIKO BALIK LAGIIIIIII! Kali ini ceritanya untuk Nnatsuki! ****_Otanjoubi Omedeto_**** maaf ya telat update yossha gak usah lama-lama lagi!**

* * *

_**Thank You for Love Me**_

_**Disclaimer Hiro Mashima**_

_**Genre Romance & Friendship**_

_**Rate T**_

_**By Akiko Nagato**_

_**Warning Typo's, alur kecepetan, jelek, abal, aneh**_

* * *

_**;:'-Normal POV-':;**_

***BLETAKKKKKKKKK!* **sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepala seorang Natsu Dragneel, orang yang lumayan pintar dan murah senyum, sedangkan orang yang menjitak hanya mengomel-ngomel tanpa henti pada Natsu, yap Lucy Heartfilia sahabat Natsu, Lucy mempunyai sebuah prestasi yang tidak bisa diremehkan oleh orang-orang, Fairy Tail High School adalah sekolah .

"Ara ara... pagi-pagi saja mereka sudah akrab." Ucap Mirajane ketika melihat Natsu dan Lucy.

"Mereka memang akrab seperti pacaran!" seru Erza sambil merangkul Natsu dan Lucy.

"Bukannya mereka memang pacaran?" tanya Lisanna.

"KAMI TIDAK PACARANNN!" teriak Natsu dan Lucy.

"Hei! Flamehead kau ini seharusnya beruntung memiliki Lucy, karena dia diincar oleh banyak orang!" seru Gray.

"Tau apa kau Icehead!" bantah Natsu yang sudah blusing ditempat, begitu pun keadaan Lucy.

"Natsu kau tidak jantan!" seru elfman.

"Natsu-_san _jika kau tak menginginkan gadis pirang ini, aku akan merebutnya!" seru Sting sambil membelai ranbut Lucy.

"Kau tampak seperti pervert Sting..." ucap Yukino.

"Bukankah dari dulu dia memang pervert!" seru Rogue.

"Kalian... jahat..." ucap Sting sambil menangis dipojokan sedangkan yang lain hanya sweatdrop.

"Hei Natsu kau benar-benar tidak menyukai Lu-_Chan_?" tanya Levy pada Natsu.

"Gee Hee... dia itu sempurna Natsu sayang sekali kau tak menyukainya!" seru siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaajel.

"Oh ayolah semuanya kita kan hanya seorang sahabat!" seru Lucy.

"Tapi tingkah kalian lebih dari sahabat!" ucap Lisanna.

"LISANNA!" teriak Natsu dan Lucy tidak terima.

"Bahkan mereka berteriak berbarengan..." kata Levy.

"Levy-_Chan_ kau jahat!" seru Lucy.

"Oh ayolah Lu-_Chan _kau ini hanya belum mengetahui perasaanmu saja!" seru Levy.

"Aku sudah mengetahui perasaanku, itu adalah **aku tidak suka dengan Natsu**! Mengerti!" ucap Lucy sambil menekan kata '**aku tidak suka dengan Natsu**' semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau memang tidak menyukainya Lucy dan aku tahu itu." kata Mirajane.

'Tumben-tumbennya Mira berbicara seperti itu...' batin semuanya dalam hati kecuali Lucy dan Natsu pastinya.

"Tapi kau mencintainya Lucy!" seru Mirajane sambil tersenyum licik.

"Ya itu be- tunggu coba ulangi lagi." Ucap Lucy.

"Tapi kau mencin-tai-nya Lu-cy!" kata Mirajane sambil mengulang kembali kata-katanya.

"APAAAA! AKU TAK MENCINTAINYA ATAU PUN MENYUKAINYA!" teriak Lucy yang membuat gendang telinga orang rusak jika mendengarkannya.

"Bagus Luce!" ucap Natsu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Lucy.

Sekarang kelas Lucy sedang dilanda keramaian karena kejadian barusan, ada yang berpendapat bahwa sebenarnya Lucy menyukai Natsu tapi ia tak mau mengakuinya, ada juga yang bilang bahwa Sting menyukai Lucy, dan ada pun yang bilang bahwa Gaajel dan laki-laki lainnya menyukai Lucy, sekarang terdapat banyak rumor tapi tak ada yang tahu sebenarnya, dan kalian akan mengetahui semuanya jika salah satu dari mereka menembak Lucy atau pun sebaliknya.

"Hei apa menurutmu Lucy-_San _menyukai Natsu-_Kun_?" Tanya seorang cewek yang ternyata adalah fans dari Natsu.

"Entahlah!" jawab teman yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kuharap sih tidak." Ucap perempuan tadi.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

"Membosankan…" keluh seseorang yang sedang duduk disebuah taman.

"Hei Luce! Mau?" Tanya Natsu sambil memberikan es krim rasa vanilla.

"Iya… terima kasih." Ucap Lucy sambil menerima es krim dari Natsu dan menjilatinya.

"Hei Luce apakah menurutmu aku menyukaimu?" Tanya Natsu dengan polosnya.

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Kau tak akan pernah menyukaiku dan tak boleh!" seru Lucy yang sedang blusing di tempat.

"HEEE! Kenapa tidak boleh!?" Tanya Natsu dengan suara besar.

"Ya tidak boleh saja!" seru Lucy.

"Lucy kau jahat!" seru Natsu layaknya anak kecil yang meminta es krim kepada ibunya.

"Memang! Dari dulu sampai sekarang!" seru Lucy sambil menjilati es krimnya kembali hingga habis.

***Srek… Sreek… Srekk!* **suara itu sangat nyaring ditelinga Lucy suara rumput bergoyang-goyang membuatnya merinding seketika.

"Si-siapa disana?!" tanya Lucy dengan suara yang lumayan besar sedang kan Natsu ia hanya menjilati es krim rasa cabenya yang dilumuri oleh saus Tabasco dengan rasa yang tidak enak menurut ini author tapi enak menurut Natsu.

***Srek… Sreek… Srekk!* *BRUKKKK***

"Ittai…" keluh seseorang berbandan kecil yang menggunakan bandana dikepalanya.

"OUCH!" seru seseorang kesakitan dengan rambut putih pendeknya yang sangat cirri khas.

"Le-Levy-_Chan_! Li-Lisanna!" seru Lucy kaget melihat seseorang dibalik semak-semak yang ternyata adalah Levy dan Lisanna.

"_Etto _kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Iya tidak apa-apa Lucy." Jawab Lisanna yang sudah bangkit sembari membantu Levy bangun.

"Syukurlah Lucy tak menanyakan apa yang aku lakukan disini…" ucap Lisanna dan Levy dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Lucy.

"Baru saja!" seru Levy dan Lisanna yang sudah membeku di tempat ketika mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Lucy.

"E-ehh… kita kesini hanya mau memastikan kau aman Lu-_Chan_!" seru Levy dengan keringat dingin yang sudah mengalir dengan derasnya (?).

"I-iya Levy benar! Hanya untuk memastikan kau aman dari Natsu Lucy!" seru Lisanna dengan keadaan yang tidak jauh beda dengan Levy.

"Eh-hee… kau pikir si bodoh Natsu itu akan melakukan apa padaku?" tanya Lucy.

"_E-etto_ um… walau pun Natsu bodoh dan lumayan pintar dia juga memiliki maksud Lucy!" seru Lisanna dengan suara yang dapat didengar oleh Natsu bahkan suaranya seperti menggunakan 5 toa.

"Apa maksud kalian aku juga memiliki maksud?" tanya Natsu pada Lisanna dan Levy yang membuat mereka mengluarkan banyak keringat dari tubuh mereka bahkan seperti orang melihat hantu didepan.

"Soal itu…" ucap Levy yang kebingungan lalu melihat Lisanna dan mengangguk.

"_GOMENNASAI!_" seru Lisanna dan Levy berbarengan dengan membungkuk.

"Hee! Kenapa kalian minta maaf?" tanya Lucy.

"_Etto _se-sebenarnya maksud kami ini untuk memata-matai kalian… tapi kami janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" seru mereka berbarengan.

"Untuk apa memata-mataiku… kalian ini seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja." Ucap Lucy.

"Kami memang tak ada kerjaan…" jawab Levy.

"kalau begitu ayo ke kelas sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai!" seru Lucy sedangkan Natsu, Levy dan Lisanna mengangguk mengerti.

**xXx Aye xXx**

"He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan menarikku!" seru Lucy.

"Temani aku jalan-jalan Luce!" seru Natsu.

"Hah… baiklah…" ucap Lucy pasrah.

Natsu terus berlari sambil menarik tangan Lucy ke sesuatu tempat yang lumayan ramai oleh pengunjung, taman bermain Wonderland yap itu nama tempat tersebut.

"HOAAAH! Ramainya!" seru Natsu.

"Hei Natsu kita mau ngapain disini?" tanya Lucy.

"Tentu saja main Luce!" seru Natsu.

"Main apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Permainan pertama um… rumah hantu…"

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah hantu tersebut gelap dan berbau menyengat membuat Lucy berkeringat dingin.

"Kikikikiki!"

"GYAAA!"

***BUAAAGGHH* **sebuah tendangan diterima oleh sang bapa-bapa yang menjadi hantunya. Semua krue yang menjadi hantunya menghampiri bapa-bapa tersebut, lampu semuanya menyala, dan Lucy masih menjongkok ketakutan karena dikagetkan.

"Luce… coba kau lihat…" kata Natsu sambil menunjuk bapa-bapa yang terkena tendangan Lucy.

Lucy melihat bapa-bapa yang sedang tergeletak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"_Are_… hantu bisa kesakitan…" ucap Lucy dengan polosnya.

"Hantu? Bapa-bapa itu manusia Luce! Manusia!" kata Natsu.

"_Are_… manusia… huaaah _honto ni sumimasen_!" seru Lucy yang sudah berdiri.

"_Iie _tidak apa-apa… bapa ini sudah biasa!" seru rekan bapa-bapa tersebut.

Akhirnya Natsu dan Lucy keluar dari rumah Hantu tersebut dan melanjutkan permainannya, seperti bermain roller koster, Niagara, tembak kaleng, dan masih banyakk lagi. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di taman, tak terasa hari sudah mulai malam matahari menjelang tidurnya dan bulan akan bangun sebentar lagi, taman inti begitu sepi hanya ada Natsu yang tergeletak ditanah dan Lucy yang duduk disebelah Natsu.

"Hei Luce ini menyenangkan bukan?" tanya Natsu sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu ini menyenangkan, _arigatou_." Kata Lucy.

"Hei… kenapa saat aku bersamamu aku selalu bahagia ya? Kenapa saat aku melihatmu jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya? Kenapa aku ingin memilikimu? Kenapa disaat apa pun aku ingin melindungimu? Aku sungguh tak mengerti ini semua Luce!" ucap Natsu, sedangkan Lucy hanya blusing mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Natsu tadi.

"I-itu cinta bodoh!" seru Lucy yang masih blusing.

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Natsu.

"Iya…" kata Lucy.

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau tak mencintaimu bahkan menyukaiku." Kata Natsu.

"Aku memang tak menyukaimu, dan aku memang tidak mencintaimu tapi aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Lucy.

"_Arigatou_ Luce…" kata Natsu.

"Untuk?" tanya Lucy.

"Mencintaiku… ini pertama kalinya aku mencintai dan dicintai oleh seseorang…" ucap Natsu.

"_Arigatou mo_ Natsu…"

* * *

**A/N : TAA DAA SUDAH SELESAI! Bagaimana apa bagus atau jelek? silahkan review ^-^**

**Lucy : Nana-****_Chan_**** selamat ulang tahun.**

**Happy : AYE!**

**Natsu : Nana? Siapa Luce?**

**Lucy : Masa kau tak tahu Nnatsuki! Kita pernah bermain diceritanya...**

**Natsu : HUOOHH AKU TAHU! Ceritanya itu um... Is She Rele Thate Nered**

***BLETAAAKKKKK***

**Natsu : Ouchh... sakit Luce...**

**Lucy : BAKAA! KITA SUDAH ADA DIBERBAGAI CERITANYA DAN KAU LUPA SALAH SATUNYA SUDAH TAU JUDULNYA-**

**Gray & Juvia : Is He Really That Nerd?**

**Gray : Natsu kan bodoh Luce.**

**Juvia : Masa disaat seperti ini dia lupa!**

**Akiko : YOSHHA! GAK USAH BERDEBAT! SILAHKAN UCAPKAN!**

**ALL : ****_OTANJOUBI OMEDETO NANA-CHAN!_**


End file.
